Éternité
by Nanase Kei
Summary: O futuro e o sempre. Nós fomos condenados, Hizashi. Diferenciados pela eternidade. -30Cookies, set Outono, tema 25: Sempre-


**Éternité**

Eu sabia que éramos diferentes.

Tínhamos os mesmos olhos, a cor era idêntica. Os cabelos eram iguais. O tom da pele, até mesmo os sons de nossas vozes eram semelhantes. Nossos nomes eram parecidos, a diferença de uma letra. E, quando éramos menores e o seu sorriso ainda não havia sido apagado, comparávamos o tamanho das nossas mãos. As pessoas nos confundiam na academia e nas ruas da vila. E as nossas risadas eram altas, o mesmo timbre, o mesmo tom.

"_Caramba, nós somos iguais mesmo, Hiashi-sama."_

Hiashi-_sama_.

Não éramos.

_**X**_

Eu era mais inteligente que você, e disso você sabia. Por isso, naquela vez, quando ainda éramos muito pequenos, foi a mim que você veio perguntar. Sobre aquela palavra. E, ao olhá-lo naquele momento, ela parecia dizer tantas coisas, ter tantos significados, e eu não consegui te explicar nenhum.

"_É a qualidade do que é eterno."_

E você sorriu, indicando que entendera e depois se voltando para o seu livro. Você aprendeu a ler quase sozinho, contando apenas com a minha ajuda em alguns pontos, porque ninguém se preocupou em te ensinar. Preocupavam-se em te ensinar a lutar. A me proteger. Por quê? Porque era assim, porque _tinha sido sempre assim_, e porque nenhum de nós conseguiria mudar.

Nenhum de nós tinha escolha.

Nenhum de nós tentou lutar.

**_X_**

A tradição do clã Hyuuga. Quando eu tinha oito anos, ela já havia se tornado uma obsessão para mim. Formada pelos detalhes que eram perceptíveis na nossa rotina, pelas histórias vistas nos livros que você ainda tinha tanta dificuldade em compreender. Os ensinamentos que os mais velhos despejavam nos seus sermões traçaram nossas vidas, mas você demorou muito para ter consciência disso.

Eu sabia desde o início.

Eu nunca te contei.

Você não era capaz, ou não queria, concluir sozinho. E, com a exceção do "_sama_" com o qual era obrigado a me tratar, nós nunca mencionamos nossas diferenças. Você pegava os livros que eu lhe entregara e corria para me perguntar a respeito, ou comentá-los, e esses eram os nossos únicos momentos como irmãos.

"_Essa palavra que você me ensinou é engraçada, Hiashi-sama."_

Os braços gesticulando, o riso solto na boca. Seu rosto estava sujo por causa do treino, você ofegava. E os dedos pequenos agarrando o livro em questão. Os tamanhos das nossas mãos eram iguais, mas as suas tinham cicatrizes.

"_Por quê?"_

Você deu de ombros.

"A usam demais. Quer dizer algo que nunca acaba, não é? Não existe nada que dure tanto... é impossível."

Concordei:

"'_Sempre' é uma palavra muito forte."_

E você riu.

"_É idiota."_

Nos seus lábios as palavras eram fracas.

_**X**_

Estávamos falando sobre livros. Você estava me perguntando sobre algumas palavras, e eu te ajudava. Nunca te ocorreu perguntar o porquê de eu saber tudo aquilo quando você não fazia idéia, e eu jamais lamentei isso. Naquele dia, o seu rosto não estava sujo e nós vestíamos quimonos iguais.

Você, Hizashi, estava sorrindo.

E então eles entraram.

"_Hizashi."_ Falou nosso pai, a voz solene, como se desaprovasse a situação em que nos encontrávamos. _"Quero que me responda uma coisa."_

"_Sim, senhor."_

"_Você protegeria este clã sob qualquer hipótese?"_

Você o encarou sem entender, sorrindo em seguida. E eu quis tanto que você negasse.

"Sim."

Eu não queria chorar. Eu me proibi de fazê-lo. Mas, mesmo assim, as lágrimas vieram, fazendo com que eu virasse o rosto. Nenhum dos adultos me deu atenção, mas todos sorriam.

"Eu lhes disse, ele é o garoto ideal. Hiashi não foi feito para coisas assim." A voz assustadoramente calma de nosso pai ecoou, seguida por murmúrios de aprovação dos outros. Ele virou-se para mim. "Filho, saia daqui."

E eu me afastei. Eu me afastei a passos largos, porque já sabia o que era. Contudo, mesmo assim, estava chorando. E chorando eu ouvi a sua voz confusa perguntar o que estava acontecendo, assim como ouvi a resposta.

"Você protegerá esse clã para sempre, Hizashi."

E o significado daquela eternidade eu nunca precisei te explicar.

**X**

Os passos. Os seus joelhos provavelmente ainda estavam tremendo, e seus punhos estavam fechados com muita força. Ainda havia algumas lágrimas escorrendo quando você me encarou, mas eu não te olhei de volta.

"_É melhor você ir dormir, Hizashi."_

E a marca. A marca.

"Sim, Hiashi-sama."

Ninguém nunca nos confundiu novamente.

_**X**_

Você precisou de anos para me olhar nos olhos de novo. E então você já não sorria mais, você não me procurava para falar de livros. Você aprendeu a descobrir os que as palavras significavam sozinho, e entender a eternidade das coisas por si mesmo. E acho que o fez melhor do que eu, porque, quando tornou a me encarar, os seus olhos haviam perdido todo o brilho.

Você, Hizashi, estava em decadência.

Eu não poderia mais dizer que sou seu irmão, mas conseguia notar. Era óbvio. Eu comecei a ter pesadelos com o dia em que descobriríamos o seu cadáver nos aposentos, o sangue manchando a própria kunai e os pulsos – ou talvez a garganta – com um grande corte, certeiro, a marca da sua única escolha. No final, eu já aguardava esse dia conscientemente. E acho que você também.

E então ele veio.

Ele veio, Hizashi, na época em que os seus olhos estavam mortos e você não conseguia sorrir mais.

Você o chamou de _Neji._

_**X**_

_Neji. _Ele tinha os seus olhos de antes, e o seu sorriso. Ele ria alto, o tempo todo. Era dono de um talento inimaginável, e foi isso que o tornou tão amaldiçoado quanto nós, mas na época ele não tinha como saber.

Ele te mudou, Hizashi.

Ele te mudou e você nunca chegou a entender o porquê.

Eu parei de esperar pelo seu suicídio. Agora os seus olhos encontravam os meus e você não parecia mais segurar as lágrimas. Você passou a explicar as palavras dos livros para ele, e sorrir quando Neji tinha as mesmas dúvidas que você. E ele sorria quando entendia as coisas (normalmente rápido, Neji era um garoto muito esperto) e fazia um aceno positivo com a cabeça, que você retribuía.

Eu costumava observá-los.

Tinham um vínculo com o qual eu e Hinata jamais poderíamos sonhar. Era como se fossem conectados – às vezes passando diversos momentos em silêncio, rindo de repente de uma piada não pronunciada. Imagino que aquela era a sua tentativa, Hizashi, de esquecer esse mundo. Um modo de se animar.

A sua forma de me deixar para trás.

A mim, aos outros Hyuugas, a toda e qualquer tradição. Apenas sentar-se com seu filho no colo, fazendo algumas brincadeiras tolas às quais apenas um pai tem direito. As mãos minúsculas de Neji, o sorriso, as perguntas. _O que quer dizer isso, papai? E isso? E isso aqui? _E você respondia com calma, e eu sabia que você adorava.

Ele te amava, Hizashi.

Ele te amava mais do que qualquer outro.

Neji nunca te perguntou o significado de _sempre. _Acho que concluiu sozinho.

_**X**_

Você sabia que aquele dia chegaria. E ele também, aquele menino tão inteligente. Acho que ele só não quis acreditar, na hora. E não foi o único.

"_Hizashi, eu vou levar o Neji, então."_

Você não demonstrou – você jamais seria tolo a esse ponto, você apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando e encarou-me. Eu nunca me esquecerei do que vi nos seus olhos, Hizashi. Não era ódio ou mesmo apatia; era resignação.

E medo.

Não por si próprio, nem por mim, com certeza não pelo resto do clã. Você temia por Neji. Neji, aquele garoto que olhava os pássaros ao seu lado, aquele garoto tão abençoado com os talentos de clã, mais do que qualquer um de nós. Era o seu filho, Hizashi, e em breve seria meu escravo.

E você não poderia – _não iria_ fazer nada.

Mas você temeu. Posso defendê-lo com este fato, meu irmão – você teve medo. Você teria ido no lugar de Neji e ganhado quantas outras marcas fossem necessárias, prometido lealdade quantas vezes o clã quisesse. Você _faria, _você não fez. Mas você teve medo por ele, Hizashi, você teve mais medo daquele momento do que de qualquer coisa que já temeu na vida.

"_Certo, Hiashi-sama."_

Para você, a eternidade era uma ameaça.

_**X**_

E foi assim.

Foi assim que Neji se tornou parte dos escravos da família principal, foi assim que os seus medos tomaram forma. Você estava resignado, Hizashi, como eu sempre soube que aconteceria. E eu não tentei mudar isso.

Às vezes, muito de vez em quando, vinha a revolta. E você perdia as estribeiras e tentava matar algum de nós; Hinata, na maioria das vezes. Você esquecia-se do seu destino, mas eu sempre estive aqui para lembrá-lo.

A dor.

Vinha naquelas horas, causada por mim, sentida por você. E não era bom, Hizashi, jamais negarei que era doloroso vê-lo urrar de desespero e agarrar a marca da testa. Mas eu nunca fiz nada, e você pode acusar-me à vontade por isso, se quiser.

Se conseguir.

Porque era aquilo, porque aquela marca na sua testa também marcava a minha justamente por _não estar lá._ Porque aquela marca – _a nossa única diferença –_ na verdade não tinha sido feita pelos adultos do clã Hyuuga, mas por uma força maior. E eu sabia disso e você sabia ainda melhor.

O _futuro_ e o _sempre. _Nós fomos condenados, Hizashi. Diferenciados pela eternidade.

_**X**_

Eu não sabia.

Eu não sabia, Hizashi.

Era a minha obrigação. Salvar Hinata; meu dever, mais como líder do clã do que como pai. Nunca mais consegui olhar para ela sem ódio, e acho que você chamaria isso de _fraqueza._ E talvez fosse, mas você nunca mais poderá me dizer isso. E eu não consigo deixar de pensar, Hizashi, mesmo sabendo que você me repreenderia por isso, é que _eu poderia tê-los deixado levar Hinata. _Poderia acarretar no fim do clã, mas, ao menos, não acarretaria no nosso.

Mas eu o matei.

Aquele homem repugnante, do país da nuvem. O tolo, o _incompetente._ E, quando ele caiu pelas minhas mãos, _eu não sabia, Hizashi_, não consegui prever o que fatalmente iria acontecer. Mesmo quando fomos chamados naquela reunião, não quis considerar a possibilidade.

Eu queria, meu irmão – eu queria poder ter feito diferente.

Eu queria que não tivéssemos terminado desse jeito.

_**X**_

"_Por favor, deixe-me ir."_

Quis chamá-lo de tolo, quis detê-lo. Nocauteá-lo, cortar as suas pernas para impedi-lo de andar. Chamei-o de egoísta, Hizashi, ofendi-o com todos os nomes possíveis sem dizer uma palavra. E sei que você entendeu.

"_Vo... você tem o Neji... Por que, pela família principal... Você escolhe a morte?"_

E você respondeu. E eu entendi, sem querer. Você retirou a bandana e sorriu aquele sorriso cansado, aquele sorriso que eu não voltaria a ver nunca mais. E a marca na sua testa pareceu me encarar, quase com um riso de escárnio, como se dissesse _eu falei que isso aconteceria. _As lágrimas encheram os meus olhos, mas eram ausentes nos seus. Não me entenda errado, acho que você lamentou. Você lamentou por Neji mais do que por qualquer outra coisa. Você não veria crescer, Hizashi, não veria o mais incrível dos talentos que o clã Hyuuga já produziu. Não veria sua primeira missão, não estaria presente quando ele se tornasse um chunin. Era um ato tolo, _suicida, _e eu te entendi, Hizashi.

"_Eu queria escolher meu próprio destino. Isso é tudo."_

E, quando fiz o selo e os seus olhos se fecharam, eu lembrei daquela palavra. Da que eu te ensinei, da que te matou.

_Sempre_. Em todo o tempo, sem cessar, sob qualquer hipótese. "_É a qualidade do que é eterno_", Hizashi, e nenhum de nós a possuía.

_**X**_

Caminho pelo campo de treinamento. Queria te visitar hoje, Hizashi, mas não posso. Você não tem túmulo, nunca recuperamos o seu corpo.

No final, acho que isso foi bom. Eu não gosto, até hoje sinto um calafrio diante da idéia de você enterrado embaixo dos meus pés. Passando uma _quase-eternidade_ ali, uma eternidade que duraria até os vermes consumirem os seus restos, que parecem tanto comigo quando os vejo em meus sonhos. E os vejo todas as noites.

Você está morto, Hizashi.

Você está morto e _sempre estará._

E agora eu paro para pensar e percebo que era previsível, mas não desse modo. Não desse jeito.

Você nunca teve opções, mas escolheu mesmo assim.

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, eu gostei dessa fic. Muito, na verdade. Explorar os dois era algo que já estava na minha cabeça há um tempão, e adorei conseguir. Fic pros cookies, set Outono, tema 25: _Sempre. _Reviewzem, povo.


End file.
